ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת שמות - תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום ראשון ט"ז טבת תשע"ג פקדת הארץ ותשוקקה- במו שאתה פוקד עקרה, אתה פוקד את הארץ והיא שוקקת מים מהגשם, ועל ידי זה היא מתעשרת (נהיית פוריה), וכך הוא מכין את הדגן לאיכרים ואת האדמה לעיבוד נוסף וליבול. תלמיה רוה – התלם הוא החריץ שעושה המחרישה, והגדודים הם התלוליות שמשני צדי התלם. הגשם מרווה את התלם, והרביבים שהם הטיפות ממוססות את הגדודים, האדמה מתרככת ומתמוגגת מהמים, והתוצאה היא " צמחה תברך". עטרת שנת טובתך- על ידי טובך ( שנתת גשם) נתת עטרת (שהיא הצמחייה שצמחה מהגשם)לשנה המבורכת, ומעגליך ירעפון דשן- הם העננים הממטירים את הגשם, אפילו על נאות מדבר ששם לא יורד גשם בדרך כלל, ירד שם גשם, והגבעות ילבשו ירק מברכת הגשם כאילו הם חוגרות גיל, חגורת ירק...הברכה תהיה כל כך גדולה שכרי הדשא יוכלו לפרנס הרבה מאד צאן כאילו הלבישו את כרי הדשא בלבוש של צאן, והבר בעמקים יהיה רב כל כך כאילו עטפו את העמקים בבר, וכל הטבע השופע שמתואר כאן מריעים ושרים לכבוד הקב"ה על הטובה שהוא משפיע לעולם. לימוד פרקי תהילים, לעילוי נשמתו של הרב חנן פורת, קיבוץ כפר עציון [[קובץ:Leningrad semot.PNG|thumb|650px|מרכז| השבוע נתחיל לקרוא בספר שמות''' - מתוך כתב יד לנינגרד - העתיק ביותר - כאלף לפני הספירה (כתב יד ארם צובה לפרשת שמות אבד) ]] thumb|246px|ימין|מהדף היומי - מסכת שבת - באור הרב עדין אבן ישראל שטיינזַלץ =פרחי קדומים= '''הקש על שם הפרח ותקבל פרטים עליו P1010871.jpg|פלפלון דמוי אלה מדרום אמריקה Calendula arvensis.JPG|ציפורני חתול - ניחוח פיקנטי P1010883.JPG|ציפרנית מצרית - שטיח ורוד P1010820.JPG|טקומה הכף מדרום אפריקה נרקיס לבן שמעון קב.jpg|נרקיס לבן "זיוה" חביב באירופה P1010882.jpg|ורד אדום - תמיד מקסים =אקטואליה= ברגע האחרון:בשורה טובה thumb|ימין|335px|הקמת אסדת הקידוח תמר על פי ההערכות, עד פברואר הקרוב תחל הזרמת הגז הניסיונית כאשר ההזרמה בפועל מתוכננת ל'אפריל הקרוב'. אחת הלקוחות שממתין לגז היא חברת החשמל שנאלצה לבזבז בשנה החולפת 24 מיליארד שקל על רכש סולר להפעלת תחנות הכוח, זאת לעומת כ-9 מיליארד שקל בלבד ב2010, שנה בה היא קיבל גז הן מספקית הגז המצרי השמושבתת EMG והן ממאגר "ים תטיס" המתדלדל. "אנו גאים על ההזדמנות שנפלה בחלקנו להביא למדינת ישראל ולאזרחיה את בשורת האנרגיה כחול לבן שתחולל מהפיכה במשק הישראלי ובכל בית ובית", סיכם תשובה. שר האנרגיה והמים לנדאו, שהשתתף באירוע הצבת האסדה, הוסיף ש"הפרויקט הזה הוא מנוע הצמיחה הגדול ביותר של המשק הישראלי אי פעם. דברים אלה קיבלו גיבוי לפני ימים בודדים מהסמכות הכלכלית העליונה של ישראל, הנגיד סטנלי פישר, אשר עדכן כלפי מעלה את תחזית הצמיחה של המשק בגלל הפקת הגז מ"תמר". המקור:[http://www.calcalist.co.il/local/articles/0,7340,L-3591663,00.html כלכליסט ארבע שנים לאחר הגילוי: אסדת תמר הקבועה הוצבה מול חופי ישראל] - האסדה הוצבה 30 ק"מ מערבית לחופי אשדוד. יצחק תשובה: "מוכרחים להמשיך לחפש, להשקיע ולקדוח. הים הוא גדול ויש בו עוד הרבה גז" (צילום אוירי יפה בעיתון "מעריב" - עסקים מ' 4) בג"ץ:מדוע אין לפרסם הדו"ח על הר הבית במלואו thumb|260px|ימין|רקמה מסוף המאה ה -19, תחת כותרת "הר בית מפה ומבנים" מאוסף המשפחה הגרוס, מוזיאון אשדוד, צולם על ידי יאיר טלמור (מתוך פסק הדין) סבורני כי אף בנסיבות העניין שלפנינו לאור טיבה של הסוגיה הנדונה, אשר מערבת שיקולים פוליטיים ומדיניים, היתה רשאית הועדה להעניק משקל רב להמלצותיהם של משרדי הממשלה הרלבנטיים, ובפרט לעמדתם של משרד החוץ והמשרד לביטחון פנים. ודוק, מן העיון בפרוטוקולים של הועדה עולה כי החשש שהביעו גורמים אלו מפני פגיעה ביחסי החוץ של המדינה ובביטחונה איננו חשש בעלמא. התנגדותם של משרדי הממשלה התבססה על עמדה מנומקת ומפורטת אשר הגיונה בצידה. כך למשל, הובע חשש מפני חשיפת שיטות פעולה של משטרת ישראל באופן שיקשה על פעילותה. בשים לב לטיבה של הסוגיה הנדונה ולרגישות הכרוכה בה, השתכנעתי כי על סמך עמדות אלה ניתן היה להסיק כי קיים חשש מפני פגיעה ממשית ביחסי החוץ של המדינה ובביטחונה ברמת הסתברות שעולה כדי "ודאות קרובה". על כן, החלטת הועדה שלא לפרסם את חוות הדעת במלואה משיקולי חוץ וביטחון הינה החלטה סבירה. למרות דברי העותרת - העותרת - באמצעות בא כוחה, עו"ד נפתלי ורצברגר - מבקשת להורות על פרסומה המלא של חוות הדעת. לטענת העותרת, במערכת האיזונים בין זכות הציבור לדעת וחובת הביקורת הציבורית והפרלמנטרית על פעולות הממשל, לבין שמירה על ביטחון המדינה ועל יחסי החוץ שלה, ראוי כי זכותו של הציבור תיסוג רק מקום בו קיים חשש ממשי ברמה של "ודאות קרובה" לפגיעה קשה בביטחון המדינה. העותרת טוענת כי בנסיבות העניין מבחן זה לא מתקיים, וזאת נוכח עמדת שירות הביטחון הכללי לפיה אין מניעה ביטחונית מפרסום חוות הדעת. עוד נטען כי החיסיון הגורף שהוטל על חוות הדעת אינו מידתי. כמו כן, טוענת העותרת כי הטלת החיסיון לא נבעה משיקולי ביטחון ויחסי חוץ, א'לא בשל מניעים פוליטיים שנועדו להסתיר את מחדלי הרשויות'. בנוסף, טוענת העותרת כי ועדת המשנה בהרכבה הנוכחי לא התייעצה עם מבקר המדינה החדש, מר יוסף שפירא, כנדרש, לגישתה, לפי חוק מבקר המדינה. * פסק הדין במלואו צ'כוסלובקיה - 1938 ומדינת ישראל - 2012 thumb|300px|ימין|חבל הסודטים מסומן בירוק בהיר לאחר הודעה אנטי-ישראלית נבזית במיוחד של שרי החוץ האירופים, הגיב שר החוץ שלנו, כי ישראל לא תהיה צ'כוסלובקיה שנייה, עליה הפעילו המעצמות לחץ להסכים לחלוקת ארצה, נתנו לה ערובות, ולמרות זאת אפשרו לגרמניה הנאצית לחסל אותה. הסיפור הצ'כוסלובקי מצמרר באקטואליות שלו, וככל שמתעמקים בו נוכחים לדעת שליברמן צודק, למרות שכמה פיסניקים אצלנו עיקמו כמצופה את האף. צ'כוסלובקיה סבלה מאחוז גדול של מיעוטים לאומיים, והגדול בהם – המיעוט הגרמני, שהיווה 22% מן האוכלוסייה, 3,5 מיליון נפש. החמירה את הבעיה העובדה, שהגרמנים הללו, 'הגרמנים הסודטים', היו מרוכזים בתוך צ'כוסלובקיה דווקא בצמוד לגבול הגרמני, וכך נשקף מעבר לגבול האויב הגרמני, ובתוך הארץ, מן הצד השני של הגבול, רבץ הסוס הטרויאני שלו. ואם לא די בכך, דווקא חבל הארץ הזה, הסודטים, הוא הררי מאוד וכחומה בצורה שמר על בוהמיה ומורביה, שהם יותר גבעות רכות, נמוכות. ואכן שם, בהרי הסודטים, הקימה צ'כוסלובקיה קו הגנה אימתני, קראו לו "קו מג'ינו הקטן", שנחשב לחזק ביותר באירופה. אצלנו, לדעת כל המומחים, הקו היחיד שמתוכו ניתן להגן על הבטן הרכה של גוש דן, השרון והשפלה מפני איומים ממזרח, הוא בקעת הירדן ורכס הרי השומרון שבגבה. אך כמו בצ'כוסלובקיה, באזור הזה יושבת אוכלוסייה שמזדהה עם אותו האויב העלול לבוא מן המזרח. הדמיון גדול. החתירה תחת ממשלת צ'כוסלובקיה - את הגרמנים הסודטים הסית וארגן המשטר הנאצי שמעבר לגבול לחתור תחת ממשלת צ'כוסלובקיה, להתסיס, לעורר מהומות ולבוא בדרישות אינסופיות. תחילה דרשו אוטונומיה, ומשנענו להם דרשו את סיפוח כל החבל לגרמניה, בטענה שהגרמנים הסודטים "שייכים" לגרמניה. ושוב מפתיע הדמיון. אף פעם לא היה חבל הסודטים שייך לגרמניה. הוא היה חלק מן האימפריה האוסטרו-הונגרית - אוסטרית ולא גרמנית, כפי שערביי ארץ ישראל אף פעם לא היו עם נפרד, פלסטיני. המצב הכלכלי והבטחוני של צ'כיה - צ'כוסלובקיה היתה מדינה עשירה, פורחת, תרבותית, עם תעשייה גדולה וטכנולוגיה מפותחת. היא גם היתה מדינה חזקה. היה לה צבא גדול. הצבא הצ'כוסלובקי היה מסוגל לעמוד לבדו מול הוורמאכט הגרמני לפחות חודשיים, זמן די והותר להפעיל את כל הבריתות עם צרפת ובריטניה. מה גם, שלגרמנים היו אותה שעה רק כ-48 דיוויזיות להעמיד מול ה-40 של צ'כוסלובקיה, פלוס 23 דיוויזיות צרפתיות. ולא עוד, אלא שלא היו לגרמנים בשנת 1938 האמצעים לפצח את הביצורים האדירים של הסודטים. אחרי שהיטלר קיבל את האזור מבלי לירות כדור אחד, הוא סייר שם ונאלץ להודות שבכוח לא היה מצליח לפרוץ. ' מה בכל זאת הפיל את צ'כוסלובקיה לקרשים?' - תשובה: "הידידים" שלה. בשנת 1938, לאחר שהשתלט על אוסטריה, החליט היטלר לבלוע את צ'כוסלובקיה, ולצורך זה הביא את המהומות בסודטים לרתיחת-שיא באמצעות הגאולייטר המקומי, קונרד הנליין. לא לחינם אומר המשל הערבי "הרביץ לי והתלונן, הלך ממני ובכה", כך באמת הערבים עושים לנו. וכך האנרכיסטים וכל לגיון ארגוני זכויות האדם, ועימהם עיתוני המערב עם הניו-יורק-טיימס בראש, וכל משרדי החוץ ואחריהם הנפשות היפות והנאורות, כך הם כולם מתלוננים ובוכים – ביחד עם הטרוריסטים הערבים. הופכים את הקורבן – אותנו – לתוקפן ואת התוקפן לקורבן, את דוד לגולית. גרוע מזה. מומחים, פרשנים, פרופסורים ונותני עצות טפטפו לאוזני הצ'כוסלובקים שדווקא כדאי להם לסגת מן הסודטים, מפני שכך ייפטרו ממיעוט זר ויהיו יותר הומוגנים. ואשר לחששות לביטחונם - בעידן של שלום הלא אין צורך בטריטוריה. והרי קיבלו גם ערבויות! ' נשמע מוכר??' האולטימטום - כשהגיע האולטימאטום של היטלר לצ'כוסלובקיה לסגת מרבע משטחה, השטח החיוני לביטחונה ולקיומה, היא סרבה והכריזה על גיוס כללי. פתאום הבינו הצ'כוסלובקים שהם לגמרי לבדם. בנש , נשיא צ'כיה, היה איש חלש. עוד קודם לכן היא תרם לליבוי האינתיפאדה הסודטית ע'י וויתורים מפליגים ופייסנות, שרק גירו עוד את תאוותו של היטלר. בנש קיבל התקפת לב, נכנע, ומייד זכה לפופולאריות בינלאומית אדירה, כזאת, שהשמאלנים שלנו כל כך אוהבים: צ'מברליין הודה לבנש על ה"קורבנות הכבדים למען השלום" שהקריב. ליום ה-30.9.1938 כינס היטלר את וועידת מינכן שהחליטה: סוף דבר - "השלום הקבוע" החזיק מעמד בצ'כוסלובקיה בסך הכל 105 ימים. ב-15.3.39 נכנס היטלר לפראג, ובחדרו של בנש בארמון הממשלה, על מכתבתו, כתב: "צ'כוסלובקיה חדלה להתקיים". ימין|ממוזער|250px|גרמנים שגורשו ממקום מושבם בסודטים בסופו של דבר, גם הגרמנים לא הרוויחו. בשנת 1946, אחרי רק 8 שנים, גרשו הצ'כים את כל 3,5 מיליוני הגרמנים מחבל הסודטים והחרימו את רכושם. כמה סמליות יש בכך, שמכל ארצות אירופה, רק הנציג הצ'כי הצביע באו'ם נגד המדינה הפלסטינית! * לקריאת המאמר כולו, הקש כאן =מסורת ישראל= ברכות השחר (המשך) # ברכת אהבה רבה/אהבת עולם, בשחרית או בערבית, פוטרת מחיוב ברכות התורה, שיש בה מעין ברכת התורה, שהרי אומרים בה 'ותן בלבנו ללמוד וללמד לשמור ולעשות ולקיים' וכו'. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' מז) # אמנם, זהו בתנאי שלמד מיד לאחר מכן מיד לאחר התפילה, ויש ספק אם מה שקורא קריאת שמע מועיל לענין זה, ולכן יש להקפיד לברך ברכות התורה לפני התפילה, שאם לא כן - יתכן שישכח ללמוד מיד לאחר התפילה, וספק אם יצא ידי חובה. # לאחר ברכות התורה יש ללמוד מעט, כדי שיהיה לברכה על מה לחול שיש סוברים שאף אם לא למד מיד חלה הברכה, יש להחמיר וללמוד מיד, ולכן אם שכח ללמוד מיד לאחר ברכות אלו, יכוין לצאת ידי חובה ב'אהבת עולם'/'אהבה רבה', וילמד מיד לאחר התפילה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' מז) # ונהגו ללמוד את שלשת הפסוקים של ברכת כהנים, שיש בהם ברכה. ויש שהוסיפו לומר משנת 'אלו דברים שאין להם שיעור', ואת הגמרא של 'אלו דברים שאדם אוכל פירותיהם בעולם הזה', כדי לקיים לימוד מקרא, משנה. # לענין ברכות התורה, הלילה הולך אחר היום, ולכן אחר שבירך בבוקר יכול ללמוד גם בלילה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' מז) # אמנם אם ישן שינת קבע בתחילת הלילה, וקם משנתו באמצע הלילה כדי ללמוד, לדברי הכל חייב לברך ברכות התורה. (שם) # אף נשים חייבות בברכות התורה, כיון שהן חייבות באמירת פרשיות הקרבנות, ויש מוסיפים שהן חייבות ללמוד את הדינים הנוגעים אליהן. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' מז) # המשכים ללמוד קודם אור היום, מברך ברכות התורה, ושוב אינו צריך לחזור ולברכן בבוקר. באישור המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com הרצאה בנושא הכשרות הממלכתית במהלך הפעילות השוטפת של אגף הכשרות הארצי ברבנות הראשית לישראל, נתקלים העוסקים בתחום הכשרות בסוגיות שונות המתייחסות לנוהלי ההשגחה על כשרות המזון בארץ והטמעתם בקרב בתי האוכל והיצרנים המושגחים, סמכויות האכיפה ושאר נושאים מנהלתיים הנדרשים לקבלת שירות זה. תחום הכשרות קרוב לליבותיהם של חלק ניכר מהאוכלוסייה בארץ ועל כן ראינו לנכון להביא מידע בתחום זה לידיעת העוסקים במלאכת קודש זו תוך שיתוף הציבור הרחב בדברים הנוגעים להם כצרכנים. ההרצאה המובאת בקישור המצ"ב הופקה במסגרת השתלמות למורי תושבע"פ ע"י מט"ח בשיתוף עם משרד החינוך ואנו מודים להם על שנעתרו לפרסמו לזיכוי רבים אפשר לצפות בהרצאה הרב רפי יוחאי על כשרות - הנושאים: # המאבק בזיופי כשרות # איך נדע על זיופי כשרות במוצרים. # איך מזהים תעודת כשרות מזוייפת ודוגמאות לזיופי כשרות וַאֲנִי אֲבָרְכֵם – הלכות בעניין ברכת הבנים thumb|260px|ימין|ברכת יעקב. צייר: Jan Victors (1619–1676) - המוזיאון הלאומי של וורשא הרב שמואל אליהו רבה של צפת כתב בעלון לשבת "קול צופיך" על הלכות בעניין ברכת הבנים - להלן תחילת השיעור (לקריאת השיעור במלואו הקישו על הקישור) ברכה סמוכה לחברתה - ברכות הן כמו נר שנדלק מאחד לשני, לכן ה' אומר לאברהם "וְהִתְבָּרֲכוּ בְזַרְעֲךָ כֹּל גּוֹיֵי הָאָרֶץ" (בראשית כב יח). גם ליצחק נאמר כן: "וְהִרְבֵּיתִי אֶת זַרְעֲךָ כְּכוֹכְבֵי הַשָּׁמַיִם וְנָתַתִּי לְזַרְעֲךָ אֵת כָּל הָאֲרָצֹת הָאֵל וְהִתְבָּרֲכוּ בְזַרְעֲךָ כֹּל גּוֹיֵי הָאָרֶץ" (כו ד). הברכות יהיו על ידך ועל-ידי בניך. רש"י מסביר שם את הכלל בברכות: "אדם אומר לבנו יהא זרעך כזרעו של יצחק" – אדם לא מברך את בנו סתם, "תהיה מבורך", אלא "תהיה מבורך כמו זרעו של יצחק". ממשיך רש"י ואומר שכך זה בכל התורה כולה לדורות: "וַיְבָרֲכֵם בַּיּוֹם הַהוּא לֵאמוֹר בְּךָ יְבָרֵךְ יִשְׂרָאֵל לֵאמֹר: יְשִׂמְךָ אֱלֹקִים כְּאֶפְרַיִם וְכִמְנַשֶּׁה" (מח כ). בני ישראל יברכו לעתיד שבניהם יהיו מבורכים כמו אפרים ומנשה. זאת הסיבה שבגללה מברכים ואומרים "מי שברך אבותינו וכו' הוא יברך". וכן "מי שברך אמותינו שרה רבקה וכו' הוא יברך". לחבר ברכה לברכה. בגמרא מובא על תפילות בתעניות שמתפללים ואומרים: עַל הָרִאשׁוֹנָה הוּא אוֹמֵר, מִי שֶׁעָנָה אֶת אַבְרָהָם בְּהַר הַמּוֹרִיָּה הוּא יַעֲנֶה אֶתְכֶם, וְיִשְׁמַע בְּקוֹל צַעֲקַתְכֶם הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה, בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה ה' גּוֹאֵל יִשְׂרָאֵל. עַל הַשְּׁנִיָּה הוּא אוֹמֵר, מִי שֶׁעָנָה אֶת אֲבוֹתֵינוּ עַל יַם סוּף הוּא יַעֲנֶה אֶתְכֶם וְיִשְׁמַע קוֹל צַעֲקַתְכֶם הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה, בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה ה' זוֹכֵר הַנִּשְׁכָּחוֹת. עַל הַשְּׁלִישִׁית הוּא אוֹמֵר, מִי שֶׁעָנָה אֶת יְהוֹשֻׁעַ בַּגִּלְגָּל הוּא יַעֲנֶה אֶתְכֶם וְיִשְׁמַע בְּקוֹל צַעֲקַתְכֶם הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה, בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה ה' שׁוֹמֵעַ תְּרוּעָה. עַל הָרְבִיעִית הוּא אוֹמֵר, מִי שֶׁעָנָה אֶת שְׁמוּאֵל בַּמִּצְפָּה הוּא יַעֲנֶה אֶתְכֶם וְיִשְׁמַע בְּקוֹל צַעֲקַתְכֶם הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה וכו' (תענית טו). כן אנו מתפללים בכל הסליחות והתפילות. חינוך בגלות מול חינוך של בית יעקב - יש שואלים למה דווקא אפרים ומנשה משמשים דוגמה לברכה של ישראל לדורי דורות. למה לא ראובן ושמעון, או אחרים מהשבטים? הרב אליהו זצ"ל היה אומר שהסיבה היא שהם לא היו במריבה כמו בני יעקב האחרים. גם כשיעקב מברך את אפרים לפני מנשה הבכור, מנשה לא כועס או מקנא ושונא כמו שהיה עם יוסף והאחים. לכן מברכים את הבנים שיאמצו את הכוח הנפשי של מנשה ואפרים, כוח שמביא ברכה לעולם. הרב אליהו זצ"ל היה מדגיש עוד את העובדה שאפרים ומנשה גדלו בסביבה מצרית אלילית, ועל אף זאת הם לא הושפעו לרעה מהסביבה ונשארו בטהרתם. וזה הרבה יותר חזק מהשבטים שגדלו בבית יעקב על ברכי התורה ונשארו בטהרתם. לכן מברכים בהם. הוכחה לשני הפירושים עולה מברכת הבנות שאומרים להן: "יִתֵּן ה' אֶת הָאִשָּׁה הַבָּאָה אֶל בֵּיתֶךָ כְּרָחֵל וּכְלֵאָה אֲשֶׁר בָּנוּ שְׁתֵּיהֶם אֶת בֵּית יִשְׂרָאֵל וַעֲשֵׂה חַיִל בְּאֶפְרָתָה". המיוחד ברחל ובלאה הוא, שהן גדלו בבית לבן ואף-על-פי-כן צמחו לתפארה. זאת הדוגמה לכל בת בישראל, שתדע לצמוח על אף כל תנאי חיצוני שעלול להשפיע לשלילה. גם האחווה של שתיהן היא יוצאת דופן. על אף כל המאמצים של לבן לסכסך ביניהן על-ידי החלפת הכלה בליל החופה, החלפה שגרמה צער רב לדורות – הן שמרו על שלמות הבית במאמצים עילאיים והצליחו. מילה של ברכה - בתרגום יונתן על פסוק זה כתוב: "וּבָרֵיכִינוּן בְּיוֹמָא הַהוּא לְמֵימַר בָּךְ יוֹסֵף בְּרִי יְבָרְכוּן בֵּית יִשְׂרָאֵל יַת יְנוּקָא בְּיוֹמָא דִמְהוּלְתָּא לְמֵימָר יְשַׁוִינָךְ ה' כְּאֶפְרַיִם וְכִמְנַשֶׁה". דהיינו: בך, יוסף בני, יברכו בית ישראל את התינוקות ביום ברית המילה לאמור: "ישימך אלוקים כאפרים וכמנשה". על-פי דברי התרגום הללו היה נוהג הרב אליהו זצוק"ל לקרוא לכהנים אחרי ברית המילה לברך את התינוק ומבקש מהקהל לענות אמן, שזה כמו ברכה בפני עצמה. שגדול העונה אמן יותר מן המברך. ומסביר "העמק דבר" כי אפרים ומנשה – גדולתו של כל אחד מהם היתה שונה משל חברו. מאפרים יצא יהושע, שהיה גם גדול בתורה וגם הנחיל את הארץ. וממנשה יצא גדעון, שהיה עוסק רק בהוויות העולם. עסק באימון צבאי ובמנהיגות וחיזק עם ישראל. "והענין שידוע שאינו ראוי לברך את האדם אלא מעין ברכותיו שברכו ה' עד כה לעשיר בעשרו ולחכם בחכמתו וכו' ואם כן אין ראוי לברך למי שאינו עוסק בתורה שיהיה כאפרים. וכן למי שהוא אינו עוסק בהויות העולם שיהי כמנשה. אבל בשעת מילה דלא נודע עדיין את הדרך אשר הילד ילך בה, אז יברך ישראל 'ישימך אלקים כאפרים' – אם יהא עוסק בתורה יצליח כמוהו. 'וכמנשה' – אם יהיה עסוק בהויות העולם יהיו כמנשה". מדוע אי אפשר לפרש שראובן אכן חטא עם בלהה? אחת הראיות לכך שלא היתה עבירה של עריות במעשה בלהה, היא מתוכן דברי התוכחה שאומר יעקב לראובן בפרשתנו. יעקב אומר: "רְאוּבֵן בְּכֹרִי אַתָּה כֹּחִי וְרֵאשִׁית אוֹנִי יֶתֶר שְׂאֵת וְיֶתֶר עָז. פַּחַז כַּמַּיִם אַל תּוֹתַר כִּי עָלִיתָ מִשְׁכְּבֵי אָבִיךָ אָז חִלַּלְתָּ יְצוּעִי עָלָה ". מה פירוש "פַּ חַ ז כַּמַּ יִם"? האם כל הבעיה כאן היא הפחזות?! הרי היה צריך להוכיחו בלשון חריפה הרבה יותר: נואף! מושחת! טמא שבטמאים! אלא מוכח מכאן, שמעשהו של ראובן לא כָּלל עבירת עריות כלל, ולכן כל הטענה כלפיו היא רק, שהיה "פַּ חַ ז כַּמַּ יִם" היתה לך פחזות, ומידה זו שוללת את האפשרות שתהיה מלך או כהן. כי מלך, אסור שיהיה פחז כמים. צריך להיות מתון במעשיו, ולא לפעול עד שישקול בדעתו היטב מה טוב לָעָם למשל, ביציאה למלחמה, צריך לשקול היטב , האם כדאי בכלל לצאת למלחמה, ואם כן - איך לנהל אותה. זהו נושא שצריך בו שיקול דעת רב, ומלך שהוא פחז כמים, לא ישקול את הדברים עד הסוף. גם כהן אסור שיפעל בפחזות. עליו להיות מיושב היטב בדעתו, איך לעשות את העבודה ואֵ לו כוונות לכוין בה, "וּלְהַבְדִּיל בֵּין הַקֹּדֶשׁ וּבֵין הַחֹל וּבֵין הַטָּמֵא וּבֵין הַטָּהוֹר" (ויקרא י, י) - בין עבודה קדושה למחוללת (רש"י שם). גם הכהונה וגם המלכות אינן ראויות למי שהוא פחז כמים, ועל כן מעבירים אותן מראובן, ומוסרים אותן לאֶחָיו. חשבתי, התחדש לי בימים אלה, שבאמת כן היה מלך אחד מבני ראובן . הושע בן אלה היה המלך האחרון של עשרת השבטים , היה משבט ראובן . כתוב על הושע בן אלה " , וַיַּעַשׂ הָרַע בְּעֵינֵי ה', רַק א כְּמַלְכֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל אֲשֶׁר הָיוּ לְפָנָיו" (מל"ב יז, ב) . הוא היה יותר טוב מהמלכים הקודמים . אם כך , למה דווקא בימיו גלו עשרת השבטים? מסבירה הגמרא , שירבעם בן נבט העמיד שומרים בדרכים, למנוע מישראל לעלות לירושלים, וכך היה עד ימי הושע בן אלה. הושע בן אלה ביטל את השומרים הללו, ונתן רשות למי שרוצה לעלות לירושלים גם . בדברי הימים מפורש , שחזקיהו המלך תקופת מלכותו ביהודה חפפה בחלקה ל תקופת מלכותו של הושע בן אלה בישראל קורא לעשרת השבטים לעלות לירושלים ולעשות פסח לה' (דהי"ב ל, א) , וחלק מהם באמת הגיעו (עי' שם, י יא)- . הרי שבטלו השומרים שהושיב ירבעם על הדרכים ו , אפשר כבר לעלות לירושלים . אלא שלמעשה, עשרת השבטים המשיכו לא לעלות לירושלים, ולכן דוקא אז הם גלו. כי עד אז היו אנוסים לא לעלות לירושלים, ועכשיו הם כבר לא אנוסים , ביטלו את מצוַ הת עליה לרגל במזיד, לכן גלו עשרת השבטים דוקא בזמנו של הושע בן אלה (גיטין פח, א). חשבתי , שאם הושע בן אלה היה נוהג באופן ,אחר לא רק היה מבטל את המשמרות , אלא היה גם מצוה על ישראל לעלות לירושלים, ואולי גם בעצמו עולה לירושלים - אולי היה מונע את גלות עשרת השבטים . אבל הוא "פחז כמים", משבט ראובן לא חשב עד הסוף . אמר רק "לאיזה שירצו יעלו" (תענית לא, א), ולא ציוה במפורש לעלות רק לירושלים. לכן דוקא בזמנו, ובמידה מסויימת בגרמתו, גלו עשרת השבטים משיחתו של הרב הרב אביגדֹר הלוי נבנצל שליט"א לפרשת ויחי תשע"ג "כל האומר ראובן חטא - אינו אלא טועה" "עלובי החיים" וחז"ל thumb|right|335px|קדימון לסרט חדש הנושא שם זה באתר אש תורה מצאתי את הכתבה הבאה: גאונותו של ויקטור הוגו באה לידי ביטוי בכך שהוא מאפשר לנו - על ידי האנשה סיפורית של שתי אידיאולוגיות מנוגדות - לתפוס אמת שעל פי הוגי הדעות היהודיים באה לידי ביטוי בשני שמותיו המקראיים העיקריים של הא-ל. בפסוק הראשון בספר בראשית כתוב "בראשית ברא אלוקים את השמים ואת הארץ". השם אלוקים מבטא את מהותו של הא-ל בתור שליט, ומתייחס למידת הדין האלוקית. זהו האלוקים שברא את חוקי הטבע – חוקים קבועים ובלתי משתנים שאינם מתרשמים מהעדפותיהם הפרטיות של בני האדם. ובכל זאת, כפי שמסביר רש"י (בראשית א א): "ולא אמר ברא ה', שבתחילה עלה במחשבה לבראתו במידת הדין, ראה שאין העולם מתקיים, הקדים מידת רחמים ושיתפה למידת הדין, היינו דכתיב: ביום עשות ה' אלוקים ארץ ושמים." לא תיתכן מציאות של אלוקים אך ורק במידת הדין. לאלוקים יש שם נוסף. כדי לפעול בעולם הזה הוא חייב להיות גם ה' – השם הקדוש המכונה גם שם ההוויה ונהגה אדו-ני - מידת הרחמים. אלוקים שולט בדין, ה' מרכך אותו ברחמים. מציאותה של מידה אחת בלי השנייה פוגמת ביסוד השלמות האלוקית. אנשים כמו ז'אן ולז'אן לא אמורים להירדף שוב ושוב על חטא שביצעו לפני שנים רבות, על חטאים שכבר מזמן כופרו. השוטר ז'אבר הוא דוגמא לאלה שמסלפים את מטרת החוק מהחזרה למוטב לנקמה פשוטה. בלי לב, הצדק עיוור – וצדק עיוור בסופו של דבר אינו שונה מחוסר צדק. ויקטור הוגו מצא דרך עוצמתית לצייר את הנקודה הזאת. ז'אן ולזאן מציל את אויבו המושבע ז'אבר, ומעמיד אותו מול דילמה מוסרית קשה. בסערת רוחו, ז'אבר פשוט אינו מסוגל ליישב את דמותו של ז'אן ולז'אן כפי שנבנתה בקרבו במשך השנים, כאדם אלים ואסיר לשעבר, עם מעשי החסד שלו על הבריקאדות. נאמנותו ארוכת הימים לצדק חסר פשרות אינה מניחה לו לשחרר את ולז'אן לחופשי. ובכל זאת, הוא יודע שאם הוא יעצור אותו הוא ינהג בדרך חוקית אך לא מוסרית. בפעם הראשונה בחייו, ז'אבר עומד מול סיטואציה בה הוא חייב לבחור בין השתיים. ז'אבר אינו מצליח למצוא פתרון לדילמה שלו ומזועזע מההכרה הפתאומית שעברו של ולז'אן אינו דורש עוד עונש אכזרי בהווה. כל המערכת המוסרית שלו קורסת ומתנפצת בבת אחת. ז'אבר אינו מסוגל ליישב את חוסר ההתאמה הצורם בין נאמנותו רבת השנים לחוק היבש, עם הבנתו החדשה בדבר הצורך במחילה. במונחים היהודיים היינו אומרים שז'אבר הבין רק את מושג הדין האלוקי, אולם מעולם לא למד את הצורך לכבד גם את העקרונות המגולמים ברחמי ה'. ז'אבר מצא רק פתרון אחד לדילמה שלו. מכיוון שלא ידע אם להעדיף את הדין או את הרחמים, הוא הטביע את עצמו בנהר. כמה מעניין לראות שעלובי החיים מגיע לאותה מסקנה המופיעה ברש"י בפירושו לפסוק הראשון בתורה. העולם אינו יכול להתקיים אך ורק במידת הדין – ואלה שינסו לעשות זאת, יאבדו אפילו את רצונם לחיות. שילוח הקן והמינות thumb|ימין|300px|כִּי יִקָּרֵא קַן-צִפּוֹר לְפָנֶיךָ...כִּי יִקָּרֵא קַן-צִפּוֹר לְפָנֶיךָ - המקור:ויקישיתוף (לרגל החגים הנוצרים) בתלמוד נאמר:" יברכוך טובים הרי זאת דרך מינות. שאינו כולל רשעים בשבחו של מקום וחכמים למדו (כריתות ו',ב') מחלבנה שריחה רע ומנאה הכתוב בין סממני הקטורת שמצריכן הכתוב בהרצאתן להיותן באגודה אחת:(מסכת מגילה, כ"ה,א') ובהמשך נאמר:"על קן צפור יגיעו רחמיך (רחמיך מגיעין על קן צפור - כך חוס ורחם עלינו) ו"על טוב יזכר שמך" ("על טובותיך נודה לך"), "מודים מודים" <(או שאמר שני פעמים מודים כשהוא כורע.) - משתקין אותו (ובגמרא מפרש לה). לפי חז"ל אלישע בן אבויה היה לכופר שראה אב אומר לבנו לטפס על עץ לצורך מצוות שילוח הקן. הבן קיים את דברי אביו, נפל מן העץ ומת. מכיוון שעל שתי מצוות אלו (מצוות שילוח הקן ומצוות כיבוד אב) נאמר בפרוש בתורה ששכרן אריכות ימים הגיב אלישע למראה עיניו בכפירה. (תלמוד בבלי, קידושין, ל"ט,ב') דר' אפרים יצחקי כתב על כך בדף השבועי בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר-אילן שילוח הקן - יש שראו במשנה: "האומר האומר האומר האומר על קן צפור יגיעו רחמיך… משתקין אותו" אחד מבטויי המאבק של חז"ל בדעות הנוצריות. בגלל הצנזורה (החיצונית והפנימית) שמחקה ושינתה בספרים כל מה שקשור בישו, בנוצרים כוונת המשנה אינה גלויה ונראית לעין, אך נשארו כמה סימנים המעידים על כך, ובגויים, שמשנה זו נשנתה כמאבק בדעות הנוצריות שתפסו עמדה בתוך העם לאחר החורבן, כגון: התחלת המשנה במגילה (ד, ט) היא: "האומר יברכוך טובים הרי זו דרך המינות. האומר על קן ציפור...". במסכת ברכות חסר המשפט הראשון בגרסת הדפוס, אך הוא נמצא בגרסת הרי"ף כידוע, בדר"כ כוונת המונח והרא"ש. וכן בתלמוד (ברכות לד, ע"א) נמצאת הגרסה בסוגריים. "מינים" היא – נוצרים. בירושלמי ברכות (פ"ה ה"ג, ט ע"ג) כתוב: "על קן ציפור הגיעו רחמיך ועל אותו האיש לא הגיעו רחמיך". בביטוי "אותו האיש" הכוונה בד"כ לישו. אפשר לכן להניח, ש"האומר יברכוך טובים - הרי זו דרך המינות", הכוונה לדרך הנוצרים שמתבססת, כידוע, על שיתוף רשויות. גם "מודים מודים" נראה כשתי רשויות לכן משתקין אותו. בענין קן ציפור ראו הנוצרים קשר בין האם לבן – "שלח תשלח את האם, ואת הבנים תקח לך למען ייטב לך והארכת ימים". לכן האומר על קן צפור יגיעו ך רחמיך ועל טוב יזכר שמך מודים מודים, משתקין אותו ... בארץ ישראל, בתקופת המשנה (ביבנה) כשהמאבק נגד דעות נוצריות היה בשיאו, קבעו שאין לומר "יגיעו רחמיך" וכד'. ולכן אמוראי א"י שחייו בתקופה בה הדת הנוצרית הייתה לדת המדינה, מקבלים ומסבירים את עמדת המשנה. ואילו בבבל שלא היו נוצרים, יכול היה רבה לשבח את החכם שהתפלל : "אתה חסת על קן צפור, אתה חוס ורחם עלינו". הנוצרים טענו גם, שחורבן ביהמ"ק והמצב הירוד של היהודים, באו כעונש על אי אמונה בישו, שכן שכר ועונש מקבלים בעולם הזה, וההוכחה היא ממצווה זו של שילוח הקן: "למען יטב לך מפסוק זה דווקא ששכר המצוות הוא רק והארכת ימים". לכן מוכיח ר' יעקב (אמורא א"י בעולם הבא. גם הדעה המובאת בתלמוד, שמצווה זו הביאה את אלישע בן אבויה לכפירה, מוכיחה שמצוה זו והשכר המובטח בצידה עמדו במרכז הויכוח בין כתות שונות בתקופות אלו, וזו גם הסיבה להתעסקות הרבה של חכמינו במצוה זו =עם ישראל= למה נמשלו ישראל לכל הרבה דברים ? מאת: יעקב שני - סופר סת"ם - ירושלים אם נקח רק את הדברים המנויים בספר בראשית בלבד, הרי שנמשלו ישראל ל'כוכבים', כמו שכתוב: כִּי בָרֵךְ אֲבָרֶכְךָ וְהַרְבָּה אַרְבֶּה אֶת זַרְעֲךָ כְּכוֹכְבֵי הַשָּׁמַיִם...(ספר בראשית, כ"ב, י"ז). ובהמשך אותו פסוק נמשלו ל'חול הים'... ...וְכַחוֹל אֲשֶׁר עַל שְׂפַת הַיָּם וְיִרַשׁ זַרְעֲךָ אֵת שַׁעַר אֹיְבָיו: ובמקום אחר נמשלו ל'עפר הארץ', שכתוב: וְשַׂמְתִּי אֶת זַרְעֲךָ כַּעֲפַר הָאָרֶץ אֲשֶׁר אִם יוּכַל אִישׁ לִמְנוֹת אֶת עֲפַר הָאָרֶץ גַּם זַרְעֲךָ יִמָּנֶה: (שם, פרק י"ג,ט"ז) עד כאן ברכותיו של הקב"ה, ואילו יעקב אבינו מדמה אותם לדגים... וַיְבָרֶךְ אֶת יוֹסֵף וַיֹּאמַר הָאֱ-לֹהִים אֲשֶׁר הִתְהַלְּכוּ אֲבֹתַי לְפָנָיו אַבְרָהָם וְיִצְחָק הָאֱ-לֹהִים הָרֹעֶה אֹתִי מֵעוֹדִי עַד הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה: הַמַּלְאָךְ הַגֹּאֵל אֹתִי מִכָּל רָע יְבָרֵךְ אֶת הַנְּעָרִים וְיִקָּרֵא בָהֶם שְׁמִי וְשֵׁם אֲבֹתַי אַבְרָהָם וְיִצְחָק וְיִדְגּוּ לָרֹב בְּקֶרֶב הָאָרֶץ: (שם, מ"ח,ט"ז) ואם תאמר שאת זה יעקב ברך יעקב לבני יוסף בלבד, אף אני אשיב לך: # כמה פסוקים אחרי זה יעקב מברך את בני יוסף ואומר להם: "...בְּךָ יְבָרֵךְ יִשְׂרָאֵל לֵאמֹר יְשִׂמְךָ אֱ-לֹהִים כְּאֶפְרַיִם וְכִמְנַשֶׁה..." (ספר בראשית פרק מח) אז אם בני יוסף התברכו שיהיו כדגים, וכל ישראל יברכו את בניהם להיות כבני יוסף, אז ממילא, כל ישראל מתברכים להיות כדגים. כי המורה למתמטיקה אמר לנו אקסיומה, שאם... a=b ו... b=c אז ממילא... a=c . # ואוסיף עוד ואומר שכל ישראל נקראו ע"ש יוסף, כמאמר הנביא עמוס: "(יד) דִּרְשׁוּ טוֹב וְאַל רָע, לְמַעַן תִּחְיוּ, וִיהִי כֵן יְדֹוָד אֱ-לֹהֵי צְ-בָאוֹת אִתְּכֶם כַּאֲשֶׁר אֲמַרְתֶּם: (טו) שִׂנְאוּ רָע וְאֶהֱבוּ טוֹב, וְהַצִּיגוּ בַשַּׁעַר מִשְׁפָּט, אוּלַי יֶחֱנַן יְדֹוָד אֱ-לֹהֵי צְ-בָאוֹת שְׁאֵרִית יוֹסֵף:", (ספר עמוס פרק ה) . ותשאלו את הנביא עמוס, האם הוא התכוון שרק על בני יוסף להיות טובים, או שכל ישראל צריכים להיות טובים ? אז מצאנו שנתברכו ישראל להיום משולים ככוכבי השמים, כחול הים, כעפר הארץ וכדגים. ושמעתי מהרב חיים סבתו שליט"א כדלקמן. חול הים, חוזקו באחדותו. כל גרגירי החול, עם שתוף הפעולה ביניהם, מצליחים ש"...כל משבריך וגליך עלי(יהם לא י)עברו". מה שגרגיר בודד לא יכול בשום פנים. מאידך, כוכבי השמים, כל אחד עומד בפני עצמו, עם כח המשיכה שלו, עם המרחב (טריטוריה) שלו, ועם הייחוד והתפקיד שהקב"ה ייעד לו. החיסרון של הכוכבים והחול – שהם אינם מצמיחים. (בגוש קטיף זה נס שאין כדוגמתו בכל העולם). כאן בא העפר להשלים חיסרון זה, כי הוא מצמיח, כך ישראל יצמיחו תולדות ויתרבו. והם נמשלו לדגים שהם סמויים מן העין ו"עין הרע" לא שולט בהם, כך ישראל ירבו ויעצמו מבלי שעין הרע תשלוט בהם. עכ"ד. לגבי מה שנמשלו לדגים רציתי להוסיף כמה דברים: * כידוע "אין מים אלא תורה", וידוע המשל המובא במסכת ברכות על השועל החכם: לְמָה הַדָּבָר דּוֹמֶה? לְשׁוּעָל שֶׁהָיָה מְהַלֵּךְ עַל שְׂפַת הַנָּהָר, רָאָה דָּגִים שֶׁהָיוּ רָצִים לְכָאן וּלְכָאן. אָמַר לָהֶם, מִפְּנֵי מָה אַתֶּם רָצִים? אָמְרוּ לוֹ, מִפְּנֵי הָרְשָׁתוֹת וְהַמִּכְמוֹרוֹת הַבָּאוֹת עָלֵינוּ. אָמַר לָהֶם, רְצוֹנְכֶם שֶׁתַּעֲלוּ לַיַּבָּשָׁה, וְנָדוּר אֲנִי וְאַתֶּם, כְּדֶרֶךְ שֶׁדָּרוּ אֲבוֹתַי וַאֲבוֹתֵיכֶם? אָמְרוּ לוֹ, אַתָּה הוּא, שֶׁאוֹמְרִים עָלֶיךָ פִּקֵּחַ שֶׁבַּחַיּוֹת? לֹא פִּקֵּחַ אַתָּה, אֶלָּא טִפֵּשׁ אַתָּה, וּמַה בִּמְקוֹם חִיּוּתֵנוּ אָנוּ מִתְיָרְאִים, בִּמְקוֹם מִיתָתֵנוּ לֹא כָּל - שֶׁכֵּן. וְאַף אָנוּ כָּךְ, בִּזְמַן שֶׁאָנוּ עוֹסְקִים בַּתּוֹרָה, דִּכְתִיב בָּה, (דברים ל) "כִּי הוּא חַיֶּיךָ וְאֹרֶךְ יָמֶיךָ", אָנוּ מִתְיָרְאִים, כְּשֶׁאָנוּ פּוֹסְקִין מִדִּבְרֵי תּוֹרָה, עַל אַחַת כַּמָּה וְכַמָּה. ומקום חיותם של ישראל אינו אלא בתורה. * הדגים אינם רק סמויים רק מהעין, אלא גם סמויים מהאוזן, כי דגים שתקנים הם. ולמה דגים שותקים ? – כי הוא ממלא פיו מים, כחלק מתהליך הנשימה שלו, וא"א לדבר כשהפה מלא מים. כך יעקב מברך את בניו שפיהם יהיה מלא בדברי תורה ואז לא יוכלו לדבר דברים בטלים ואסורים. ב"ה שהקב"ה ברא לנו פה אחד בלבד, וא"א לדבר בו זמנית גם דברי תורה וגם דברים אחרים. * ידוע שדגים אוכלים זה את זה, בניגוד לבע"ח שנמנעים לאכול את מינם. בכ"ז הם מתרבים. הליצנים יוסיפו ודאי שכך ישראל, הגם שהם "אוכלים" זה את זה (אקטואליה: בחירות) אבל הם יתרבו ויעצמו מאד מאד. יהי רצון שהברכות והמשלים יתקיימו בנו, ויוסיף לנו הקב"ה ברכותיו, כמו שאומרים בסוף "תקון רחל": אַתָּה תָקוּם תְּרַחֵם צִיּוֹן כִּי עֵת לְחֶנְנָהּ כִּי בָא מוֹעֵד: כִּי רָצוּ עֲבָדֶיךָ אֶת אֲבָנֶיהָ וְאֶת עֲפָרָהּ יְחֹנֵנוּ: בּוֹנֵה יְרוּשָׁלִַם יְדֹוָד נִדְחֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל יְכַנֵס: "עלייה לרגל" לבית הכנסת האיטלקי בירושלים ימין מאת:ראובן רוונה פעם בשנה אני עולה לירושלים כדי לעשות את השבת בבית הכנסת כמנהג איטלקי – מנהג אבותי. בעלותי במדרגות של הבניין, שנבנה לפני יותר ממאה שנים על ידי, אם אינני טועה, גרמנים אוונגליסטים, בתקופה של התפתחות גדולה מחוץ לחומות העיר, אני מדמיין שיבה לקהילה קטנה בצפון איטליה, בגלל אווירה מסוימת של עתיקות שמשרה הסביבה. שירת זמירות הבוקר החוברת אלי, החוזרת אלי כשאני עולה במדרגות, מחזירה אותי, לרגע, לזכרונות רחוקים של העבר. ובהכנסי לבית הכנסת, אני לא יכול להמנע מלשוב ולראות עוד ועוד אנשים שאינם כבר איתנו, מהפרנס הראוי לציון של בית הכנסת קוניליאנו - ירושלים, אומברטו שלמה נכון, שני הרבנים הרטום, מאיר פדואה, ג'ורג'יו כהן פיראני .... (במקור: Umberto Shemuel Nahon, i due rabbini Artom, Meir Padoa, Giorgio Coen Pirani) וחברים רבים אחרים של הקהילה של האיטלקים הירושלמים. בשנים האחרונות, אני פוגש בהנאה רבה אנשים לא מוכרים, הרבה צעירים ואפילו בני עדות אחרות, שנמשכו אל המאפיינים של מנהג בני רומא ולאריות של התפילות, המושרות על ידי חזנים בעלי קול נעים. מורגל במשך עשרות שנים לבתי כנסת אשכנזים, אני מוצא מפלט בעולם של השורשים שלי, בפינה זו של איטליה יהודית, בעיר שיותר מכל, מקבלת אליה את היהודים העולים מארבעה כנפות הארץ. ואני מרגיש צורך להביע רגש עמוק של הכרת תודה לכל אלה ששתלו מחדש בארץ ישראל אוצרות חמריים ורוחניים של הקהילות העתיקות של ארץ המגף, כדי להעביר לדורות הבאים את המורשת בת אלפי השנים של האבות. למחרת, בביקורי במוזיאון נכון, הסמוך לבית הכנסת ומאורגן בהתאם למוטו "אובייקטים של הרוח, חומריים של האובייקטים, תוצרת איטליה" לא יכולתי שלא לחשוב על הנשמה של היהודיות האיטלקית, ביטויה של תרבות הנאמנה במשך דורות לפרטיקולריזם הדתי, אך פתוחה לתרבות הסובבת, בביטוייה האמנותיים, בעיקר במאות השנים שמן הרנסנס ועד האמנציפאציה,שנים של הפרדה אזרחית, ולעתים קרובות, של רדיפות. האוצרת של המוזיאון, Andreina Contessa , הדגימה לי את קריטריוני החלוקה של המוצגים בארבעת האולמות, לחומרים: ממתכות יקרות (כתרים ורימונים מכסף) לאריגים של מעילים ווילאות (פרוכת), לרהיטים של עץ: מארונות הקודש בסגנון הבארוק ועד לכסא של אליהו הנביא לברית המילה, יריעות קלף של מגילות אסתר וכתבי יד עתיקים של תפילות. אוצרות של יודאיקה, מתנות למשפחות ויחידים מקהילות איטלקיות, ששוחזרו בחודשים רבים של עבודה במקום בידיהם המיומנות של אמנים אמיתיים, שהוזמנו על ידי מעבדה זו ממוזיאונים אחרים בארץ. מחשבה של איטלקי שמרגיש את עצמו מעורב בבנין חברה יהודית, שהמורשת שהתקבלה מהעבר שלנו, עם ההרמוניה האסתטית המאפינת אותה, עם דתיות לא פנטית ומאוזנת, מהווה את התרומה המשמעותית והמתמשכת ביותר לשאר כלל ישראל בארצו. המקור:מוקד פורטל יהדות איטליה * עוד על בית הכנסת כמנהג יהודי רומא בירושלים ליום פטירתו של הגאון ר' עמרם אבורביע זצ"ל thumb|300px|ימין|הנחת אבן פינה לבית הכנסת בנוכחות הרב אבורביע מאת: הרב רונן טמיר - עלון לשבת "באמת ובאהבה" - מכון מאיר - פרשת ויגש תשע"ג ירושלים לבושה חג. המושל הטורקי החדש נכנס לקול תרועת החצוצרות וצהלת ההמונים אל הכיכר המרכזית, וכל ראשי הקהילות, בני הדתות השונות, ניגשו בזה אחר זה להקביל את פניו. כאשר הגיע תורם של ראשי הקהילה היהודית- התפרץ הפֶּחָה כלפיהם בחמת זעם וסילק אותם מעל פניו. נכבדי העדה עמדו המומים ומפוחדים. הם הבינו היטב את משמעות הדבר. מדובר בשונא ישראל שלא יפספס שום הזדמנות להתנכל ליהודים ולמרר את חייהם. ר' עמרם אבורביע החליט לעשות מעשה. הוא קיבץ עשרה תלמידי חכמים אל בית המדרש בו למד, ויחד ערכו כל הלילה תיקון מיוחד שהיה מכוון לסלק מן העולם את הפֶּחָה המרושע. לפנות בוקר, כאשר צעדו עשרת הקדושים בדרך לתפילת שחרית, כבר היה הדבר לעובדה מוגמרת. הפֶּחָה נפח את נשמתו במהלך הלילה, בפתאומיות וללא כל התרעה מוקדמת. ר' עמרם כינס את עשרת המקובלים, שבהבל פיהם הקדוש שמו קץ לשלטון הרשע שיתף אותם בבשורה המשמחת ומיד לאחר מכן ציווה אותם: "רבותי, עלינו לקבל על עצמנו לשמור דבר זה בסוד כמוס חמישים שנה, ולא לגלות לאיש, ואפילו ברמז, את דבר המעשה." רק לאחר שחלפו יובל שנים, נתגלה הסיפור המופלא. ר' עמרם אבורביע (משמעות השם: אבי האביב) נולד במרוקו לאביו הגאון ר' שלמה אבורביע, ולאמו מרת יוכבד לבית כלפון. המשפחה עלתה לארץ ישראל בשנת תרס"ו, ור' עמרם למד בירושלים אצל הגאון הרב יוסף חיים הכהן, בעל ספר "מנחת כהן", ולימים בא בברית הנישואין עם בתו של רבו, הרבנית רבקה. בהמשך נתמנה ר' עמרם כר"מ בישיבת "פורת יוסף" ובישיבת "שערי ציון" בראשות הרב עוזיאל זצ"ל, שמינה אותו כרב שכונת נחלאות. בנחלאות הקים ר' עמרם בית כנסת מפואר בשם "אור זרוע", אותו הקפיד ר' עמרם לבנות אך ורק ע"י פועלים יהודים שטבלו במקווה מידי יום בתחילת עבודתם. בשנת ה'תר"פ היה הרב אבורביע בין מייסדי שכונת "בית וגן" בירושלים. הוא שימש משך שנים רבות כדיין בבית הדין של העדה המערבית בירושלים, ובשנת ה'תשי"א נתמנה כרבה הספרדי של פתח-תקווה. ר' עמרם אבורביע שמח שמחה עצומה על הקמת מדינת ישראל, וראה בה ראשית התגשמות חזון הגאולה. וכך כתב בספרו "נתיבי עם": "ומדינת ישראל שהורישה ה' לנו לאחר כמה דורות של ציפיה וכמיהה, ' ואולך אתכם קוממיות', מדינתנו זו שקמה לתחיה בשנת תש"ח, וע"י כך שבנו איש אל אחוזתו, עכשיו היא רק אתחלתא דגאולה, וגולת הכותרת נזכה בקרוב לראות...כיבוש כל הארץ." כבר בשנת ה'תרע"ו צפה ר' עמרם את שחרור ירושלים, כפי שהעיד בדרשה שנשא בשנת תשכ"ד, שלוש שנים לפני מלחמת ששת הימים: "וזכורני שבשנת תרע"ו שהיתה שיא של הצרות צרורות..אז בא ברעיוני שבעוד חמישים ושתיים שנה תהיה תשועה שלימה...ששנת תשכ"ח היא שנת 1900 לחורבן, לקיים מה שנאמר 'ועוד רב עשיריה'...לעשות נקמה בגויים ולגרש האויב מתוך עיר הקודש ירושלים".הוא אף הגדיל לעשות, בדברי נבואה מופלאים בדרשה שנשא ימים ספורים לפני פטירתו, מס' חודשים לפני מלחמת ששת הימים: "וה' יגמור עמנו לטובה ונזכה לניצחון מזהיר של חיילי צה"ל בעזרת ה' שיגבירם על כל שונאינו ויעטרם בעטרת ניצחון בכל פעולותיהם- בים, ביבשה ובאוויר, וכל ארצנו היעודה לנו בתורתנו הקדושה, עם העיר העתיקה, נכבוש אותה בקרוב, ונשוב לבקר את שריד מקדשנו כותל המערבי, ונזכה כולנו לחזות בנועם ה' ולבקר בהיכלו בבית מקדשנו שיבנה במהרה בימינו, אמן". (מתוך הספר "אתחלתא היא" לר' יצחק דדון שליט"א) ביום ז' טבת ה'תשכ"ז, השבוע לפני 46 שנה, נפטר הגאון ר' עמרם אבורביע זצ"ל. זכותו תגן עלינו, אמן. * עוד על ר' עמרם אבורביע קיראו כאן המסע לפיומה פיומה היא העיר שנשכחה תחת גלי ההיסטוריה – מסע אישי ותיעודי של בת דור שני לאיטליה וקרואטיה'' היום יש בעיר מספר מועט של יהודים, עם זאת בית הכנסת עדיין פועל. הקהילה פועלת בחסות קהילת יהודי טריאסטה למרות שאינה חלק מאיטליה. פיומה היא '''העיר שנשכחה תחת גלי ההיסטוריה – מסע אישי ותיעודי של בת דור שני לאיטליה וקרואטיה thumb|650px|מרכז אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים וחברת יהודי איטליה הציגה את הספר בבית התרבות ליד בית הכנסת האיטלקי ביום רביעי, 26 דצמבר 2012 על הקהילה בהווה: "When Rijeka became part of Yugoslavia in 1945, many Italian-speaking Jews left for Trieste and Italy; in 1947 there were some 170 Jews in Rijeka and the surrounding area. The community numbered 99 in 1969. Following the evacuation of Bosnian Jews from the war zone in 1992, around 60 families reconstituted the community, but many subsequently left for Zagreb and other localities in northern Croatia, leaving fewer than 100 Jews in 2004.jewishvirtuallibrary * עוד על הקהילה קרא כאן =ארץ ישראל= סרט נדיר: 4.5 דקות גנרל אלנבי נכנס בשערי ירושלים 1917 thumb|ימין|335px מעלה הסירטון כתב: "ביום שחרור ירושלים ה-95 אני מעלה את הסרטון שצולם ב11.12.1917 ע"י יעקב בן דב והרולד ג'ייפס עם כניסת הגנרל אלנבי לירושלים. כניעת ירושלים יומיים קודם לכן, והצהרת אלנבי במצודת דוד עם כניסתו לעיר הקודש, הם "המזרח התיכון החדש" על כל יתרונותיו וכל תחלואיו. כיבוש ירושלים ב-1917 איפשר לציונות לממש את הצהרת בלפור, ובמקביל איפשר לערביי פלשתינה לגבש את זהותם ולהשתחרר מעול העות'מנים. מה שקרה אחר כך, קשור בהתנהלות מזוגזגת המימסד הבריטי בשאיפות משיחיות של הזרמים הדתיים ובעקשנות בלתי נלאית של הצדדים שלא השלימו עם הצורך להיערך לחיים משותפים זה לצד זה. ואף על פי כן - זהו יום החג החשוב ביותר שנוצר במאה ה-20 מלבד יום העצמאות." גם הצבא האלפיני האיטלקי היה שותף לשחרור - ראו אותו עם כובע הברסליירי המיוחד (עם נוצה בולטת מעל הכובע Italiav army1.PNG|מוביל את המחלקה Italian brigader.PNG|ליד גנרל אלנבי במ=כניסה למגדל דוד Italian brigader a jerusalem.PNG|בקבלת פנים לראשי העדות הדתיות מצגת מושקעת על מגדל השעון הירושלמי thumb|300px|פתח המצגת|ימין המצגת הוכנה על-ידי בני גבירצמן, בסיוע יהודה לבנוני. וכך הוא כתב בפתח המצגת: בתחילה חשבתי לרכז כאן רק את התצלומים המעניינים של מגדל השעון, שניצב משנת 1907 על שער יפו בירושלים. (דוגמתו נבנו מגדלים דומים בארץ ישראל, שכולם עומדים על מכונם ועוד כ-מאה !!! ברחבי העולם העותמ'אני לשעבר. לכבוד הסולטן התורכי), עד שנהרס בשנת 1922. אלא שעד מהרה נסחפתי לתוך מערבולת האירועים ההיסטוריים של אותה תקופה ולא יכולתי להימנע מלהרחיב את היריעה לנושאים נוספים הקשורים לעניין, ואשר התרחשו עד לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים. המצגת התקבלה במייל. מי שיודע היכן ניתן להורידה לציבור, אנא ירשום את הקישור להערה מטה אל קניון הבזלת בנחל תבור thumb|300px|ימין|קניון הבזלת בנחל תבור בזלת קשה וצמחיה מרגיעה על שפת הנחל (צילם שבתאי שירן) מאת: שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" הַמְשַׁלֵּחַ מַעְיָנִים בַּנְּחָלִים בֵּין הָרִים יְהַלֵּכוּן: (תהילים , קד, י) ברוך ה' שנה ברוכת גשמים, תאמינו לי שווה לקחת יום חופש כבר מחר לארוז את הילדים ולצאת בעקבות זרימות הנחלים הנמצאות בכל מקום. אני יודע, כולם נוסעים למפל סער ברמת הגולן ולכן אנחנו נצא הפעם לנחל שיחסי הציבור שלו לא משהו ועונת הזרימה שלו קצרה ולכן כדאי לפגוש אותו במלוא הודו עכשיו ומיד, קניון הבזלת בנחל תבור. אה, לא שמעתם על המקום מעולם ואתם שואלים איך מגיעים? אז כך:הבאים מהמרכז יסעו מעפולה צפונה בכביש 65 לעבר כפר תבור. הבאים מצפון יסעו דרומה מצומת גולני על כביש 65 לעבר כפר תבור. דרומית לישוב כפר תבור, על כביש 65, פונים מזרחה בצומת גזית לעבר קיבוץ גזית. נוסעים בכביש 7276, עוברים על פני הפנייה לכפר קיש ונכנסים לתוך קיבוץ גזית. חוצים את הקיבוץ על פי השילוט ויוצאים מהשער האחורי של הקיבוץ. במצפה ע"ש אלעד ליטווק ז"ל שנפל בהר דב עוצרים לעשר דקות לתצפית מקסימה על נחל תבור וממשיכים עם דרך העפר הטובה עוד כ-800 מטרים עד לפניה ימינה לדרך עפר המסומנת בסימון שבילים אדום. זוהי נקודת ההתחלה - כאן מחנים את הרכב ומתחילים לצעוד עם הסימון האדום, הג'יפאים מחייכים לכל הולכי הרגל וממשיכים בנסיעה עם הסימון האדום עוד 2 ק"מ בערך עד למפגש השביל האדום עם הכחול, שם ינטשו גם הג'יפאים את רכבם. במקום מי נחל זורמים ושולחן קק"ל. יש פיתוי מסוים לפרוס את הצידנית ולסיים כאן את המסלול אך אנחנו לא נתפתה ונתחיל לצעוד ברגל עם הסימון הכחול לקניון הבזלת. המילה קניון אולי קצת מוגזמת בהקשר הזה אך בהחלט מדובר על עמק צר במרכזו זורם הנחל בשקשוק עליז מפעם לפעם מדלג הנחל בשמחה על איזה מפלון קטן, מפעם לפעם הוא נבלע בסבך הצמחיה וחוזר ונגלה. מצידי הנחל מתנשאים מצוקי בזלת עד שלרגע ניתן לטעות ולחשוב שהגענו לרמת הגולן. אך לא! לא רק ברמת הגולן יש משטחי בזלת, גם הגליל המזרחי הוא בזלתי ולמעשה הוא מהווה יחידה גיאולוגית אחת עם רמת הגולן כמאמר המשורר "שתי גדות הן לירדן, זו בזלת זו גם כן". הופה! השביל חוצה את הנחל, חוצים או לא חוצים? ודאי חוצים. הראשון מדלג בקלילות על אבני הנחל וחוצה בשלום, השני מנסה גם הוא את מזלו, נופל למים, שולף נעל מלאה בוץ ומצטרף לצחוק הכללי.מפעם לפעם עוברים אקליפטוס רחב צמרת המזמין לנוח בצידו, רקפות ראשונות פורחות, עלים של עירית שגם היא תפרח בקרוב, הרדוף הנחלים, שיזף מצוי, אלון ואלה, ולבנה רפואית, עושר של צמחיה לאלו שמתמצאים בסוגי הצמחים והרבה הרבה ירוק בעינים לאלו שפשוט נהנים מבלי להתעמק. בסיומו מטפס השביל הכחול בתלילות רבה חזרה לכוון הסימון האדום שיחזיר אותנו לרכב. הג'יפאים יחזרו רגלית בדרך בה הלכנו אל מפגש השבילים וימשיכו בנסיעה לאורך נחל תבור עם הסימון האדום המדלג "בין הרים ובין סלעים" וחוצה את אפיק הנחל הזורם הלוך ושוב לשמחת חובבי האדרנלין עד שיחסם על ידי שער נעול, שם יפרדו הג'פאים בצער מן הנחל ויטפסו עם הסימון הירוק בעליה תלולה לכוון כוכב הירדן. משך הטיול לקניון הבזלת להולכי רגל כחמש שעות. שמונים שנה ל"אג"ד thumb|300px|ימין|כאשר ה"תחנה המרכזית" הייתה בתחילת שדרות רוטשילד בתל אביב ביום שלישי הקרוב, יהיה לא רק היום הראשון לשנת 2013, אלה גם ציון 80 שנה להקמתו של קואופרטיב "אגד", שנוסד ב-1 בינואר 1933. לאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה רכשו מספר צעירים יהודים מבני היישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל משאיות מעודפי הצבא הבריטי. בארגזי המשאיות התקינו ספסלי ישיבה, שהסבו אותן לאוטובוסים מאולתרים להסעת נוסעים בתשלום. הדרכים באותה תקופה היו משובשות, והנסיעה הייתה מסוכנת בשל ריבוי כנופיות ערביות שהתנכלו לנוסעים בדרכים. חלוצי האוטובוסים החליטו להתאגד לשיתוף פעולה שיסייע להם להתמודד במאורגן עם הקשיים. בתחילה התאגדו מפעילי האוטובוסים בקבוצות קטנות, אשר בהמשך התאגדו לקבוצות גדולות. "אגד" נוסדה כקואופרטיב ב -1 בינואר 1933 כתוצאת מיזוג של ארבע חברות תחבורה ציבורית קטנות במרכז הארץ: (המהיר, הגה, קדימה והתאחדות הנהגים). את השם "אגד" הציע המשורר הלאומי חיים נחמן ביאליק. באותה תקופה מנתה אגד 963 חברים ו-20 שכירים אשר הפעילו 338 אוטובוסים בקווים קבועים בין ירושלים, תל אביב וחיפה וכמו כן קווים אל סוריה, לבנון, עבר הירדן, מצרים ועיראק. נהגי אגד המשיכו בעבודתם הסדירה בתקופת מאורעות תרצ"ו-תרצ"ט, על אף קשיי ההתמודדות עם מארבי הערבים וסכנת החיים שנסיעה בין-עירונית הייתה כרוכה בה. בתקופת מלחמת העצמאות שולבו נהגי אגד בשיירות שהעבירו אספקה ותגבורת לירושלים הנצורה דרך שער הגיא. ב- 17 ביולי 1933 פרסמה ממשלת המנדט הבריטית תקנות מחייבות בנושא הסעת נוסעים בדרכים. בתקנות אלה הוגדרו קווי האוטובוסים, הוגבל מספרם ונקבעו תעריפי מקסימום לנסיעה בכל קו. עקב התחרות החריפה שהשתוללה אז בין קבוצות נהגים מחירי הנסיעה בפועל היו נמוכים בהרבה מתעריפי המקסימום שהתירה הממשלה. בחברות האוטובוסים היהודיות היו התעריפים נמוכים בכעשרה אחוזים מן המקסימום המאושר, בשירותי התחבורה הערביים נעו מחירי הנסיעה בין 15 ל - 20 אחוזים מתחת למקסימום * [http://members.viplus.com/view.ashx?message=h23501833O24151620O151380O24150720 המקור ופרטים נוספים ראו כאן - באתר של אילן שחורי - תיור בישראל - מומלץ] ה"גן עדן" ליד זכרון יעקב thumb|300px|ימין|הבתים הראשונים של גבעת זמארין - היום זכרון יעקב [http://www.carmelwines.co.il/yekavim-history.aspx המקור אתר כרמל מזרחי] דוד אסף בבלוג שלו "עונג שבת" הביא את מאמרו של יהודה זיו "על דעת המקום: האם יש גן עדן בפוריידיס?" והנה תחילתו:"בראשית שנות השמונים של המאה התשע עשרה קמו בדרום-מערבו של הכרמל, זה בצד זה, שני יישובים חדשים. לרגלי ההר, בפתחו של נחל דליה (ואדי דִפְלֶה), התנחלו בשנת 1880 בני שבט עַרַבּ אֶל-עַ'וָארְנֶה – בדווים שוכני ביצות, שהעתיקו את מושבם מבקעת הירדן אל ביצות כַּבָּארָה שלרגלי 'חוטם הכרמל'. ואילו בראש ההר ייסדו יהודים יוצאי רומניה, בסוף שנת 1882, מושבה, שנשאה תחילה את שמו הערבי של המקום, זַמָּארִין, ולימים נקראה זכרון יעקב, על שם ג'יימס (יעקב), אביו של הברון אדמונד דה-רוטשילד. ואילו הבדווים כינו את כפרם דווקא בשם היומרני 'פֻרֵיידִיס' (Fureidis, במלרע), צורת הקטנה של 'פַרָאדִיס' (Faradis), וריבוי השם 'פִרְדַוּס' – 'פרדס' בלשון פרס, שהנודע ב'פרדסניה' היה המשורר פִרְדַוּסִי. הערבית והעברית שאלו את השם 'פרדס' מן הפרסית –'עשיתי לי גַּנּוֹת ופרדסים' (קוהלת, ב 5) – ומשמעות כינויו של הכפר היא איפוא כעין 'היושבת בגנים' (שיר השירים, ח 13). אך הריבוי 'פַרָאדִיס' (פרדסים) משמש אף ככינוי מקובל לגן עדן, ומה פלא, אם במשמעות זו נתגלגלParadise גם אל לשונות אירופה. אנשי הכפר העדיפו, כאמור, את שמו בצורת ההקטנה – 'פוריידיס', גן עדן זוטא. לימים, נקראה גם השכונה הצעירה בצפונה של זכרון יעקב, הנשקפת ממרומי ההר על 'גן עדן של מטה', בשם 'גבעת עֵדֶן'. בין השאר מנסה יהודה זיו להשיב לשאלה: היש גם לכפר פוריידיס קשר אל המלך הורדוס? * לקריאת חלק מן המאמר הקש כאן המאמר במלואו נמצא כאן: יהודה זיו, ' "בגן עדן תהא מנוחתו" – על "פרדסי" הורדוס', מחקרי יהודה ושומרון, יח (תשס"ט), עמ' 342-327. ישרו בערבה מסילה thumb|300px |ימין ישרו בערבה מסילה הוא ספר היסטוריה מצולמת על הרכבת בארץ ישראל. הספר כולל אוסף מרשים של תמונות, מפות וסיכומים. הוא חובר על-ידי פול קוטרל, אשר הקים את הארכיון ההיסטורי של רכבת ישראל ועזר בתפעול מוזיאון הרכבת ובפיתוחו. לאחר פטירתו, בשנת 2007, הנהלת רכבת ישראל יזמה את פירסום הספר, במתכונת אותה עיצב. עורך הספר והמתרגם הוא לן מלינג. הספר יצא לאור על-ידי רכבת ישראל בשנת 2008. במבוא לספר נאמר: ספר זה אינו מתיימר להיות מחקר היסטורי מעמיק, לפחות ברובו, שכן עבודה שכזו כבר נעשתה בעבר. מטרתו להציג בתמונות את תמצית ההיסטוריה הרכבתית של ארץ-ישראל ושל מדינת ישראל. ערכו נובע בראש ובראשונה מאלו שתרמו לתוכנו, חובבי רכבות ואחרים שהושיטו סיוע מכל הלב. נעשה מאמץ רב לכלול בספר בעיקר תמונות שלא פורסמו בעבר, ולמרות זאת חלקן עשויות להיות מוכרות, שכן לא נמצא להן תחליף מתאים. חלק מהתמונות המתפרסמות בספר לראשונה הן נדירות ואף ייחודיות, וכדי לספק כיסוי מקיף של הנושא, לא היססנו להשתמש גם בתמונות שאיכותן הטכנית מעט ירודה, אם הנושא שהן משקפות מעניין או נדיר במיוחד. ספר זה מתפרסם בתקופה של שינויים מעמיקים ונרחבים ברכבת ישראל. אם הכול ילך כמתוכנן, גם המראות החדשים יותר המופיעים על גבי עמודים אלו ישתנו, אולי אפילו ללא הכר. לפיכך זהו זמן מתאים במיוחד לסקירת ההתרחשויות עד כה. אתר רכבת ישראל על המחבר:פול קוטרל - נוצרי, בריטי, יליד 1944, הגיע ארצה בשנת 1968 בתור מתנדב בקיבוץ בית העמק. היה חובב רכבות וחקר את תולדות מסילות הברזל בארץ ישראל. כתוצאה, בשנת 1984, פירסם את ספרו:The Railway of Palestine and Israel.Cotterell P The Railways of Palestine and Israel. Oxon, GB, Tourret Publishing, 1984. 150 pages including index. 18.90 GBP כעשר שנים עבד ברכבת ישראל כאתת בתאי האיתות של התחנות: זכרון-יעקב, תל-אביב מרכז וחיפה מרכז ועוד. כתב מאות מאמרים בנושא הרכבת בארץ ישראל. הוא נפטר בעת ביקור בסדנאות הקישון של רכבת ישראל - מקור חשוב לפריטים היסטוריים שנועדו לשימור ולתצוגה. בכוונתו היה ללקט פריטים עבור תחנת יפו, המשוחזרת, תחנה בה החל סיפורה של הרכבת בארץ ישראל. במבוא לספר, אשר הספיק לכתוב, הוא הביא מדבריו של ישראל קיסר, שר התחבורה בשנת 1992:"הצרפתים יזמו את הרכבת, התורכים בנו אותה, הבריטים תחזקו אותה והישראלים הזניחו אותה". הוא הביע סיפוק מכך שהגישה לרכבת השתנתה: בשנת 1989 הופעלו 30 רכבות נוסעים והובלו 2.25 מיליון נוסעים. אך כעבור עשור וחצי הופעלו 288 רכבות נוסים שהובילו 23 מיליון נוסעים. הממשלה הכירה בחשיבות הרכבת ומאז החל עידן חדש ברכבת ישראל. התמונות המובאות בספר לוקטו מאוספים רבים של תמונות, לדוגמא אלו מ"אוסף ספריית הקונגרס" : תמונות מחנוכת התחנה בבאר שבע - 1915 00142v.jpg|קצינים טורקים וגרמנים בהמתנה ליציאה לחזית (1915) . העצים להסקת הקטר נראים מעבר לתא הנהג 00140v.jpg|"קשת נצחון" ומסדר נצחון בעת בואה של הרכבת הראשונה לבאר שבע 17 אוקטובר 1915 * לקריאה מורחבת על הספר - הקש כאן הכפר הערבי ביתר - 1892 בסרט תעלומה של ערביי ארץ ישראל, הובאו תמונות פסטורליות של הכפר הערבי ביתר על רקע הקמת תחנת הרכבת בכפר בשנת 1892. תחנת הרכבת הייתה בעלת חשיבות רבה, שכן בה יכלו הקטרים להצטייד במים, לקראת המשך נסיעתם לירושלים. בעת הרעב שהיה בירושלים במלחמת העולם הראשונה, הובילו פחי מים מתחנת הרכבת בביתר לירושלים. התחנה נטושה מאז שחדל לפעול השלטון הבריטי. לאחרונה עולה ביתר לחדשות, עקב ההצעה הערבית לאשר לה מעמד של "אתר מורשת עולמית של אונסקו" בשל המדרגות החקלאיות היחודיות. כמו כן, הועלתה הדרישה לא לפגוע ברקמת הנוף על-ידי בניית גדר הפרדה. Bettar propaganda2.PNG|מבט על ביתר - כנראה ציור Bettar propaganda.PNG|נוף המדרגות (הטרסות) - 1892 Batir station 1892.png|הרכבת הראשונה עוברת בביתר 1892 Batir station 1892A.PNG|בניין תחנת הרכבת 1892 המקור:מקור התמונות: סרט תעלומה פלסטיני שהועלה ל:You-Tube =צרכנות ופינקנטריה= תחזיות דמוגרפיות במדינת ישראל בכנס השנתי של חטיבת המחקר בבנק ישראל הוצגו אומדים לגבי התפתחות כלכלת ישראל. בין השאר הוצגו הנתונים הבאים: thumb|650px|מרכז אוכתוסיה לפי מגזרים.PNG אוכלוסיה 65 פלוס.PNG ההוצאה לתלמיד בחינוך חרדי נמוכה. יש עליה בשיעור החרדים באוכלוסיה. עליה ניכרת בשיעור האוכלוסיה הקשישה. כמו בסטרמבולי: זרם לבה של 4 ק"מ לסיור וירטואלי 360 מעלות הקש כאן מסדרת AirPano thumb|ימין|300px| טיסה מעל הר הגעש בעת התפרצות הלבה בשנת 2012 Volcano Plosky Tolbachik, Kamchatka, Russia הוא הר געש בקמצ'טקה שמזרח ברוסיה, בקרבת האזור בין יבשת אמריקה לבין יבשת אסיה. Tolbachik הוא קומפלקס וולקני, הכולל שני הרים Plosky - השטוח בתמונה ו-Ostry חד בגובה 3,085 מטר מעל פני הים הפעילות של ההר מוערכת באלפי שנים. ההתפרצות החשובה האחרונה היתה בשנת 1975 וכונתה "The Great Tolbachik Fissure Eruption". לאחריה הייתה רעידת אדמה, שנחזתה מראש. התפרצות וולקנית נוספת היתה ביום November 27, 2012 מסוג strombolian בה נצפה זרם לבה לאורך 4 ק"מ (ראו בצילומים) המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית Volcano Plosky Tolbachik, Kamchatka, Russia,111.jpg Volcano Plosky Tolbachuk Kamachatka Russia.PNG =הערות שוליים=